Spongebob: The Ultimate Mood Killer
by JakeMuller
Summary: Jake and Piers are enjoying private time, eating gummy worms and watching Spongebob. Yaoi!


(Much out-of-characterness to ensue, but I just wanted some cute fluff when I wrote this. Many apologies!)

Piers crawled into the bed with Jake, who pulled him to his chest. The redhead reached for the remote and flipped on the TV, turning it to the Discovery Channel.

"Jakey?"

"Hn?"

"Can we watch Spongebob?"

Jake knit his brows and turned his head to look down at Piers, who was currently giving him the signature pouty-lipped, wide-eyed puppy dog look. Jake huffed and changed the channel to Spongebob, cuasing Piers to whoop and kiss his cheek. Jake rolled his eyes and stole the bag of gummy worms that Piers had, popping one into his mouth. The two sat, snuggled together watching Spongebob with Jake feeding the other the chewy worms. Jake would never admit that the little hellion had him whipped. Never.

They sat silently, Piers too enthralled with Spongebob to talk, until Jake shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Piers asked, mouth full of gummy worms.

"Just gotta move. Crick in my neck."

Piers nodded and allowed Jake to sit up slightly, then the brunette crawled into his lap, facing him.

"Whacha doin', puppy? You can't see the screen, dumb-butt." Jake questioned, moving to peer around his lover's head at the TV, but Piers reached up and took ahold of his face.

"I don't want to see the screen."

Immediately Jake's attention snapped back to Piers. He knew that tone of voice. That was Piers' "I'm in the mood" voice. Piers' lips quirked up in a small smile and Jake immediately took the opportunity he was given, hands sliding to grip Piers' hips. Piers reached down to draw a gummy worm from the bag and held it between his lips, daring Jake to get it. The mercenary grinned and leaned forward, nipping Piers' lower lip on purpose, before flicking his tongue out to steal away the chewy piece of sugar.

Piers wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, pulling the two flush against each other and closing the space between their mouths. Jake held the back of Piers' neck, not allowing him to pull away as he plundered the other's mouth, tongues fighting for dominance. But of course, Jake won, just as he always does. Piers let Jake take control as the redhead maneuvered him onto his back.

"This good, puppy?"

Piers huffed, rolling his eyes as Jake slid off his pajama pants. "Would it make a difference?"

Jake grinned lecherously at him, throwing his own shirt off and pulling off his own sweatpants, which joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. "Probably not."

Piers spread his legs to allow Jake room between them as the larger male leaned down to kiss his neck. His tongue darted out to taste the other's skin, earning a quiet gasp from the brunette. "Jake, stop playing around!" he groaned in frustration, accenting his plea with a desperate roll of his hips to get at least some friction in his aching (okay guys, here's where I gotta break out the big vocab!) cock. Jake chuckled and reached down to take ahold of the other's member, stroking it to an impossible hardness. Piers let his head roll to the side and his eyes flutter closed, letting out breathy groans that had Jake becoming impatient as well.

"You dunno what you do to me, pup." Jake murmured as he licked the shell of the other's ear.

Piers reached down between them to grasp Jake's erection, turning his face to mutter aginst Jake's lips, "I have an idea."

They kissed again, a wet kiss that left the two even more breathless then they already were. Jake's patience was dimming along with Piers', so he clumsily reached under their pillows to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. He was about to squeeze some onto his fingers, when Piers stopped him. "Just do it, Jake!"

"You sure?"

"Yesss," Piers hissed, wiggling his hips, so Jake shrugged and squeezed some out onto his dick instead. He kissed Piers again and then lifted the brunette's legs to place them on either side of his head. Holding the other's hips, he slowly pushed into him as Piers fisted the sheets. "Jake, I'm not a blushing virgin, just fucking go!"

Jake grinned and snapped his hips forward, burying himself fully into him. "Like that?"

Piers threw his head back and cried out, panting. "Yes, now fucking move!"

Gripping the others' hips more tightly, he pulled himself out agonizingly slowly before plunging back in and repeating the process, trying his best to torture Piers as much as humanly possible.

"Fucking hell! Jake!" Piers cried out as he tried to push his hips to meet jake's thrusts, but the redhead wasn't having any of it.

"Bad boy." Jake grinned, flicking Piers on the nose and causing th other to snarl at him.

"I swear to fucking God, Jake." Piers hissed before mustering his strength to shove Jake back. Immediately, he straddled the other, sinking down onto his dick fully, hands pressed to Jake's chest. Jake smiled cruelly up at him and took ahold of his hips to lift the other off him and then snap his hips up.

"C'mon, puppy. You wanna take the lead, you gotta do the work," he taunted.

Piers huffed and dug his nails into Jake's chest, pushing himself up and then falling back down at an increasing pace until he finally got Jake to shut up enough so he could ride him properly. "About damn time," he muttered with a proud smile when the only thing coming out of Jake's mouth was low groans and pants.

They continued like that, Piers pushing down as Jake's hips forced up into him, each thrust accented with a moan from the brunette on top.

"Fuck, Jake..." he moaned, "I'm nearly..."

Jake panted, muttering, "Just...hold on..."

Piers' moans grew in volume, letting Jake know that the other was nearing his finish. Holding his hips in a bruising grip, he fucked the other relentlessly, telling him over and over how amazing he felt and all the things that he knew would push Piers over the edge.

Piers threw his head back, his body so close to release when suddenly there was a loud, obnoxious, warbling laugh from the TV they had left on.

Spongebob.

They both halted all movement.

Piers blinked, feeling his release retreat as quickly as it had approached.

They remained like that, Jake balls deep in Piers with the other on top of him.

Silence.

"Well," Jake started, "THAT was a boner killer."

Piers blushed furiously. "Yeah, uh...how 'bout we uh...turn that off." He reached behind him and snatched up the remote, fumbling to turn off the TV.

They remained there for a while longer before Jake's hips were suddenly slamming into him again.

"Shit! Jesus fuck, Jake! What the hell?" Piers cried out, blushing furiously.

"What?! I've still got a boner!"


End file.
